Problem: Last Thursday, Michael walked to a toy store in the evening and decided to buy a race car for $2.12. Michael handed the salesperson $2.43 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Michael received. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Michael received $0.31 in change.